1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a subframe structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-039831 describes a suspension bracket attaching structure (a subframe structure for a vehicle) in which a suspension arm (lower arm) is attached to a suspension bracket. The suspension bracket is welded on the inside of a cross member formed by a channel steel member that is open on its underside and has a substantially U-shaped cross-section.
In the attaching structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-039831, the boss part of the suspension arm is bolted into a bolt insertion hole, which is provided in a lower part of the suspension bracket attached to the cross member by welding and extends through a side plate part of the suspension bracket.
If the position of the bolt insertion hole can be further lowered in the attaching structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-039831, the attached position of the arm can be further lowered, leading to improved freedom of geometry of the suspension arm.